captainplanetfandomcom-20200214-history
Kwame
Kwame is the bearer of Earth Ring, and the first Planeteer to be introduced. He is also the one to prompt the reaction which results in Captain Planet, always beginning the routine with his catchphrase, "Let our powers combine." Appearance Kwame is a young handsome, sweet, intelligent, and euphoric African gentleman with black flat-topped hair, brown eyes, and dark skin. He is physically healthy and the tallest of the Planeteers. He wears a blue Planeteer T-shirt with a green emblem and both matching shorts and vest with red sleeves and collar. He also wears lime green ankle socks and blue and white high top converse sneakers with red laces. In Seasons 4-5, his shirt is replaced with a red Planeteer T-Shirt with a green emblem. He wears gold necklaces and bracelets, which reference his African tribal background, though it is never explained if they have significant meaning for him. In the final season, he wears a brown Planeteer shirt with a green emblem under a green jacket with gold trimming, brown belt with a gold buckle, green pants, and red boots. Personality Kwame is quiet, bashful, calm and quite serious, though he does crack an occasional joke, and enjoys ribbing the others - particularly Wheeler. He is the unofficial leader of the Planeteers. He keeps everyone calm as the geo-cruiser spins out of control during their first mission in the episode a A Hero for Earth and he restores control. He also asks Gaia questions nobody else seemed to think of, such as what to do if their wonderful new powers weren't enough. Kwame is usually the voice of reason, though he does lose his temper occasionally. In Kwame's Crisis, he no longer believes he can make a difference, loses his hope and decides to abandon the Planeteers. However, he returns, and he is usually there as the voice of reason, comfort and solid strength. History Kwame is the first Planeteer to discover his ring. He is shown as a young African man, leaning on a staff in the desert under a hot setting sun. He wipes sweat from his brow and uses the end of the staff to pierce the dirt before slipping a plant into the newly-created pocket. On the second attempt, his ring emerges from the earth, caught on the end of the staff, glowing. He reaches for it curiously. When he arrives on Hope Island, he displays an understanding and control of his power, which Wheeler, Linka, and Gi all fail to do. (A Hero for Earth) This section should be longer. Please expand it, if you can. Family and relationships *'Parents:' Kwame does not mention his parents often. In the episode A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste Part II, he mentions that his mother fell ill when he was young. He does not mention whether or not she ever recovered. In the episode "Talkin' Trash" he told Wheeler that he {Kwame} never had a chance to know his father and that Wheeler shouldn't pass up his. *'Gi:' It is occasionally implied that Kwame and Gi have a slightly romantic relationship. Though they never flirt openly, they do get along well, and in the episode The Blue Car Line, Gi runs to Kwame and embraces him tightly with relief after he is freed from the sinking cable car. *'Dr. Georgina Carver:' Kwame is smitten with Georgina (or "Georgie", as he calls her) from the word go. While in a trance-like state, he tells Wheeler that Georgie rates a 25 on a scale of 1 to 10. *'Karen:' In ''Isle of Solar Energy'', Kwame develops a crush on Karen, the equally brilliant daughter of scientist Dr. Apollo, the first moment she sees her. The feeling is apparently mutual, however, Karen has to remain on his father's island, to help him rebuild his life work, destroyed by Duke Nukem, while Kwame travels with the Planeteers. They share a goodbye kiss. *'Wheeler:' Kwame and Wheeler have a stable friendship. He wished to know more about American things, so he can fit in while he teaches more environmental concerns to Wheeler. Also Wheeler helped him get a date with a teenage Indian girl named Lakhsmi. *'Linka:' Kwame is close to Linka. He's sympathetic to her about many things, including dying of birds and her grandmother's sickness. *'Ma-Ti:' While Wheeler is like a brother to Ma-Ti, Kwame is like a mentor. He often teaches responsibility to the young Planeteer yet also wishes him fun and adventure. An example of their friendship is in Greenhouse Planet where they comfort each other throughout their Venus trip. Facts *Kwame grew up in a small village in Africa. A shot of it is displayed in the episode A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste Part II. *Kwame's mother fell ill when he was young. It is unclear whether or not she ever recovered. Kwame mentions his mother briefly during his flashback in the episode A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste Part II. Significant episodes *''A Hero for Earth'' - Kwame is introduced as the Earth Planeteer. *''Kwame's Crisis'' - Kwame is discouraged, and decides to abandon his Planeteer work, after witnessing how little people care about the environment, but later changes his mind. *''Utopia'' - Kwame expresses his concerns about gang violence and discovers an ideal utopia world where everything is peaceful like he dreamed it to be. *''A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste Part II'' - Kwame reveals part of his history and the life he had in his village in Africa. Trivia * On October 9, 2017 Kwame appeared in a crossover episode with OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes. LeVar Burton reprises his role for Kwame. * It's been strangely known for quite some times over the years that fans believe that he bears a strong resemblance to a younger character of another TV show named Tim/Timothy from Scholastic's The Magic School Bus. * Kwame's Earth Ring glows green when used, and his color appears green when first teleported to Hope Island. * Kwame sounds a bit like Chadwick Boseman's portrayal of T'Challa/Black Panther in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Quotes *'Kwame:' The situation is more than we can handle, Planeteers. We need help. Linka: You mean....? Kwame: Exactly. We must do as Gaia advised. We must combine our powers. Wheeler: Let's do it! Kwame: Let our powers combine. Earth! Wheeler: Fire! Linka: Wind! Gi: Water! Ma-Ti: Heart! Captain Planet: By your powers combined, I am Captain Planet! Planeteers: Go, Planet! **The first time the Planeteers ever call Captain Planet. **''A Hero for Earth'' *'Kwame:' When I was young, my mother fell ill, and searching for firewood became my job. Over the years, the trees around my village began to disappear. Piece by piece, they were stripped away. Wood became as precious as gold, and no one thought to plant new trees. Each day, I was forced to travel farther and farther to find firewood. One afternoon, I spotted a small herd of elephants. I knew they would eventually lead me to trees. I followed the magnificent beasts for hours, until finally – trees! But before the elephants could take cover in that tiny patch of forest, poachers opened fire. That awful sight burned itself into my mind. I realized that people are not the only ones who need trees to survive. Animals need them for food, and protection, too. That is why I believe so strongly in planting trees. **Revealing a part of his history and childhood. **''A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste Part II'' Gallery Add images here. Category:Planeteers Category:Protagonists Category:Characters